Shocking Secrets
by Havenlyangel
Summary: Sasuke returned to konoha with a suprising relative but Sakura 'doesnt' like him returning and 'dangering' the village but she has her own little secret that she'd rather die then tell. Sasuke wasn't as cold as before... why?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Introducing 'Shocking Secrets'! Hope you all like it! Oh and read and review, please 3**

**Disclaimer; Nope, I unfortunately don't own Naruto. I know. Depressing much? Anyway, story, yes.**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

Life at Konoha was peaceful. Well, when there weren't any intruders or Akatsukie's planning to invade the village.

"Sakura-chan!" A familiar blonde haired 16 year old yelled.

I spun, quickly, my short pink hair flowing evenly.

"Hai, Naruto?"

"Er... Did you - did you hear?" He asked.

"Hear...? Hear what, exactly, Naruto?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"That I... I brought... _him _back...It - It's big news... Everyone's... Talking about it..." Naruto mumbled.

I was speechless. Scratch that, more like shocked. _Naruto _defeating someone like _Sasuke_?

What?

Minutes passed as silence swarmed around us.

"Na - Naruto..." I whispered. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THAT EMO BACK? HUH?"

Naruto suddenly shrank back, sensing a Saukra Tantrum coming on. Hm. Im guessing someone doesn't want to get punched.

"Saku - Sakura-chan... You - wanted - me - to -" Naruto choked, as I strangled him through my brute force.

I said nothing, feeling a spill of guilt running through me... I did make him promise... He still remembered.

I dropped Naruto and suddenly gave him a bear hug. Wrapping my arms around his neck, tears streamed down my face subconciously.

"Naruto!" I bawled like a child. "YOU REMEMBERED!" Tears dripped across my face endlessly as Naruto started gagging.

"What is it?" I asked through tears.

"Sakura-chan... You're hugging me... Too tightly..." He coughed.

Whoops! I reluctantly let go.

"Jeez, girls and their mood swings..." Naruto grumbled under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh? What did you say?" I snarled.

"Uh - nothing Sakura-chan." He put on a fake smile. "And he's in hospital, by the way."

**The hospital? But that's where we work... SAKURA! I THINK WE HAVE OUR PATIENT!**

_Be quiet Inner, can't you see I'm thinking? Goof._

**Sakura, you dumb smart person, I AM PART OF YOU.**

_I know! I dont want you reminding me that I have to look after _IT.

**Hm... Are you sure?**

Ignoring my Inner, I made my way towards the hospital as it's nearly my shift.

But something surprised me when I reached the reception.

"Tsunade-sensei? What brings you here, sensei?" I asked curiously.

"Sakura, since I feel like you're my daughter, I can only trust you with this." The female Hokage said.

"Hai...?" I replied, getting more nervous every second.

"As you may heard, two certain Uchihas -" She started.

"TWO?" The pink haired girl boomed.

"Uh, yes Sakura. Sasuke and Kana Uchiha." Tsunade continued. "Now, dont interrupt. I want you to keep an eye on them. Kana hasn't been in Konoha for years now, and I'm not ashamed to say I'm suspicious. Oh, and I have assigned you to look after them. And before I go, I want you to understand that the second Uchiha is Sasuke's sister. Got it?"

"H-hai..." I whispered, deep in shock. Kana? Sasuke never brought up that he had a sister...!

"Now, they are in Room 129. Both are being healed. Sakura, I'm counting on you." Lady Tsunade grimaced before she left.

**Ermm, did she just say SISTER?**

_Inner, go away. Im in no mood to talk._

**You're talking.**

_YOU'RE off the subject!_

**Woo, someone's hissy today. Is it because Sasuke never told you about his 'bwig sista'?**

Breathing slowly, I walked further along the corrider not even bothering to reply to my Inner.

123... 125... 127... There it was. 129. Just along the hallway.

Opening a door, seemed like the hardest job.

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 1 done. Hope you all enjoyed it?**

**Read and review please? It'll make my day ;D**

**Oh and dont worry, the next chapter might explain everything.**

**~ Amz**


	2. Kana's Tale

**Haha, Amz is back again. **

**Thank you for your review, **Naruto Fanling**, you gave me the encouragment I need, lol.**

**This one's dedicated to you!**

**Read and Review please. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto but I own this story! **

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kana's Tale

The Uchihas were put in seperate beds across both side of the room.

And there he was. Sleeping. If I was still that foolish 12 - year - old fangirl, I would have died to see this. I know, crazy right?

I let out a deep, exhausted breath.

"Ah. Pink hair, green eyes, pretty. You're Sakura Haruno, hai?" A light, gental voice asked.

My eyes widened by a fraction before spinning on my heels.

"H-how do you know my name, miss?" I gaped as I saw a beautiful girl, with deep onyx eyes, and raven black hair which swished past her shoulders. I swear she could be Sasuke's twin.

"Psh, call me Kana. I know because that jerk over there," She eyed Sasuke. "Wouldn't stop droning on about you and a guy called Naruto."

I blushed, but it still didn't change anything.

"Okay, Kana-chan... But can I - can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did, but go for it." She laughed a soft, velvety sound.

I stared. She hadn't seen - _anything_ - that looked like Sasuke and had a nice personality.

"Are you... Actually an Uchiha?" I asked imedietly wished I hadn't as Kana frowned and gazed at me sadly.

"Yes, Sakura. I am. Though I was uncared for, abused and unloved, I'm still an Uchiha." She said quietly.

I gasped. "Im sorry - I - I didn't mean to pry, b-but I t-thought..." I stuttered uselessly.

"Oh, I get it all the time!" She giggled. "Yeah, I may look like that dweeb over there, but I do not, repeat _do not_ have his attitude."

I smiled at her, she seemed really friendly. I wonder if she's powerful...

"I have to check if you're wounds have healed." I remembered. "And... You dont have to tell me if you feel uneasy or if you think I'm nosy, but... Can you tell me about your past?" I asked bravely.

"Hm... You seem sincere at heart and you're Sasuke's team mate... I guess you have the right to know." She sighed. "Before I was born, my parents thought I was going to be a boy. That's why they didn't abort me," I gasped before I could stop myself. "Hm? Anyway, when I was born, my parents believed I should be killed."

"How - how cruel!" I spat.

"I know, Sakura. So, they were about to kill me, when they had a thought. My... _Father_ fought the Lost 10th Jinchūriki. The Jinchūriki lost, and my parents believed I'd become a weapon to them.

"So the only reason I survived all these years was... Because the sealed it inside me.

"Although they did this with no regret, they still didn't like having a female Uchiha. They thought it brought bad luck. So they abused me. Sasuke and Itachi always tried to defend me..." She exhaled. "But they always got beatings because of that as well. I didn't want to be the reason they got hurt...

"So years later, I... I did something that angered my parents to their very grave."

"What was it, Kana-chan?" I whispered, my throat feeling hoarse.

"I activated my Sharingan."

"B-but... I though females couldn't have Sharingans?" I cried.

"No, they're not meant to. Which is why my parents got so angry..." A lump appeared in her throat and her soft onyx eyes began to water. "I activated it because Sasuke and Itachi were defending me, yet again, and it triggered to activate it. It's not supposed to, since I'm a girl, but... I believe it's because of this Jinchūriki."

"Im - I'm sorry, Kana-chan." I comforted.

"Sakura, what about my brother?" Kana suddenly asked.

We peered at the other side of the room, and sure enough, a raven haired boy groaned and sat up.

He looked around and noticed me and Kana.

"What the hell?" He croaked.

"So the loser wakes up." Kana joked.

I said nothing, afraid my mouth will betray me, but most of all - I loved holding a grudge against him. It made me feel... Powerful.

"Sa-Sakura? Is that you?" He yelped.

"Who else do you think it is." I retorted in a cold voice.

He winced, but tried not to show I got round that big ego of his.

"Kana...? I thought you were - you were..." He muttered, stunned.

"Er, no, I think you must've confused me with my twin..." She grimaced.

"Kana-chan... You have a twin?" I asked.

"Oh... Yeah. Its just - I just..." She fumbled with her bed sheets uselessly.

And suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Kakashi and the grinning Naruto.

"Uh - did I come at a bad time?" Kakashi asked, looking at my shocked face, Kana's sad expression and Sasuke's impassive self.

"Sensei. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He snarled. "Wait... AM I IN KONOHA?"

"Yep, believe it!" Naruto gave a toothy grin.

"Im going to kill you -" Sasuke threatened, jumping up from his bed, until Sakura appeared and lifter her arm _straight to his face._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well, that's an interesting twist! Sakura defends _me_ and punches_ Sasuke_!" Naruto cried triumphantly.

Sasuke was knocked out cold, whilst Kana couldn't stop her fit of laughter.

Suddenly, Kakashi turned round to face Kana as if he just noticed her present.

She stopped imediately.

"Kakashi...?" She whispered.

"Kana... Long time no see," Our sensei replied.

"Still wearing that mask, are you?" She smirked that reminded me greatly of her brother - Sasuke.

"Anyway, Kana-chan, you never mentioned who was you're twin!" I chirped.

"Aha, well, if you really want to know, Sakura... Well, I doubt any of you would know him, but my twin was Obito Uchiha."

Kakashi almost fell on the floor out of shock.

"He died years ago... My parents blamed me for his death, even though it never involved me... Say, I heard he died here..." She forced out. "Does - does anyone know his - his grave...?"

She looked around the room, hoping for an answer. Instead, she found none.

"Well, it was a long time ago, I bet not much people knew him anyway..." She sighed greatly, looking tired for the first time.

For once, even Naruto was silent.


End file.
